fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad Members (Transformers-verse)
Members of the Hyna Squad from the Transformers Universe. Information For all the Transformer comrads, their omytrix symbol is in place of there Autobot/Decepticon symbol, except for the animal like transformers, when they are in there animal mode, its around there neck like a collar. Humman Allies Astoria (Powerglides lover) Alana (Seasprays lover) Sari Sumdac Promethius black/Meltdown Autobots Autobot X ' Where his omytrix symbol is: '''On his chest A frankenstine esquite Transformer, or as Bella prefers to title as a scrap transformer, the first and only one of his kind. A bit slow minded at times, and prone to accidental bursts of anger and desire to break or smash stuff, A-X is actually sensitive and at random times suffers from self hate, becuse of how 'monsterous' he looks and at times feels. The only few people he trusts is Bella, mostly becuse she knows that feeling of feeling diffrent, due to being able to transform into cartoons and her hybrid DNA, that she comforts him with a lot of hugs and usually rubbing his sweat spot (his doorwing or horn which causes him to purr and calm down). He thinks Bella as his big sister and always, alway try to stay as close as he can (mostly by staying/living in the centeral command computer room close to where they can see through Bellas eyes and hear what Bella sees). '''Powers/Abilitys' Mostly, His powers and abilitys are...Unknown, and undiscovered, however thanks to Bella he has his own powers and abilitys and skill set given/learned from her. Persona Zio Skill set-'''Autobot X can use all the teir spells of the Zio techniuqes, by focusing electrisity through his hand, usually using one finger when using a basic Zio skill, to slaming his whole palm down when using a higher Zio level spell. Through that, he can also manipulate Electrisity to attack/slam his opponets. Optimus Prime '''Series forms: G1, Armada, Movieverse, Animated, Prime Rachet Series forms: G1, Animated, Movieverse, Prime Bumblebee Series forms: G1, Animated, Movieverse, Prime Bulkhead Series forms: Animated, Prime Prowl Series forms: G1, Animated Ironhide Hot Rod/Rhodamus Prime Series forms: G1, Animated Jazz Sideswipe Sunstreaker Wheeljack Bluestreak Smokescreen Series forms: G1, Animated Ultra Magnus Series forms: G1, Animated Sentenal Prime Series forms: Animated, Movieverse Hot Shot Series forms: Armada, Animated Tracks Series form: G1 Gears Series form: G1 Beachcomber Series form: G1 Percepter Hound Mirage Cliffjumper Huffer Grappler Hoist Powerglide Sea Spray Windcharger Warpath Springer Kup Blurr Skyfire Jetfire Jetstorm Red Alert Inferno Omega Supream Cosmos Sandstorm Wreck-gar Series forms: G1, Animated Leader of the Junkions of the planet Junk (In G1), and the most unpredictable and childish Earthborn transformer in the Animated universe. As a Junkion, Wreck-Gar has a habit of talking in Television jargan, be it from any sorces that is on TV (Commercials, movies, series episodes ecdra.) while in his Animated form, he has a habit of being childishly curious and tends to butt into peoples bussiness by accident or accidently make a mess of things in his attempts to help. Skills/Abilitys Master Yokatron Series form: Animated Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron Series forms: G1, Armada, Movieverse, Animated, Prime Megatron (apperances/Forms: G1, Armada, Movieverse, Animated and Prime)-Leader of the decepticons, and a dangerous and tyrincal minded individual to boot. Galvatron (Appearances/Forms: G1, Armada)-Twin of Megatron, and Megatrons second half/form (he turned into Galvatron when he got recalbrated), Unlike Megatron who is calm and calculative, Galvatron has what is discribed as paranoia spazems, which causes him to have bad choose lapses and shoot at his subbordaments at random in his lapses (When he is calm, his attitude is like he is in the g1 movieverse, post before he was tossed in a lava pit and his circits got fried) Cyclonus Series forms: G1, Armada, Animated A bit splitted attitude wise, In his G1 and Animated form, his attitude is coldish, logical and closely loyal to Megatron/Galvatron, while in his Armada form he is one word...Insane, unpredictable and crackling mad like Byron; the mad king of Darkw world, who shoots his enemys down. Though reguardless if he is in what he calls his "Serious mode" (which is his G1 and Animated form) or insane mode (his armada form), seperated or together, either personalitys always seems to rub of on either form, making him having a spure of insanity momements in his G1 and Animated form, or moments of cool seriousness in his Armada form. When awakening in the Omytrix, while his G1 and Animated forms where cautious, but curious about Bella, Armada Cyclonus...was still laying down naping till he was pushed off his bed and met the girl face to face, his first reaction to seeing Bella, was that after seeing that the hybrid girl was just as crazy as he is, he grined crazy and carryed her off to plot...much to the fear of his other two series forms. Scourge Leader of the sweeps (a race of batwinged transformers that were rummored to be the spawn of Unicron) and close comrad (Childhood freinds) with Cyclonus. *The Sweeps-Bella cant transform into them, but she can change into Scourge due to him being the Alpha male, and will naturally listen to him, but even if Bella is in her human form, they will still listen to her, out of the fact that she smells like Scourge, and thus reconize her as the Alpha male (First time both Key and DB heared that the laughed at the prospect of Bella being the alpha male Shockwave Sereis forms: G1, Movieverse, Animated (Has a secondary form as Longarm prime), Prime Loyal soldier of Megatron, and a dangerous person to be around, he isnt known for being merciful to his prisoners, but he is smart enough to be careful. Reflector (Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder) *How they are telled apart is that Viewfinder has a lense on his Belly, Spectro weares a purple and grey stripped scarff when not spying with his brothers, and Spyglass weares a Purple braclet on his right hand) Master Spy of the decepticons, and triplet brothers, Reflector is a stealthy bot and is a able bot to collect the dirt on anyone (which makes him a good choice for Bella to allow to spy on the administration to plot any revenge scheams on them) Lugnut The Insainly Loyal soldier to Megatron (reguardless he is in his animated form or not), and both the strongest if not also the less sharpest or less intellegent soldier of the decepticon armada. He holds to praising Megatron and the glory to the decepticon army to high reguards till one of the hyna squad members or Kurobusta stuffs his mouth with a sock or use tape to shut him up. Demolisher Shrika Spittor Bararacade Blackout Sereies forms: '''Movieverse, Animated Skoropunk Oil Slick Tital Wave Sideways A odd transformer who takes the term of two-faced, on a spectrum. He at times is loyal to the Autobots or is loyal to the Decepticons (after cutting ties with the autobots) as he is reflected by his two minicons. However in reality he is only a puppet/drone to Unicron, and has soul loyalty to the planet destroyer. *He has a half and half autobot and decepticon symbol on his chest signaling his alliance to both fraction sides, but primarlly to Unicron, who dispite being sealed in Bella as one of the sealed ones, has a direct pipe telephathic connection. Blackaracnia Wasp/Waspinator Dinobots Grimlock '''Series forms: G1, Animated Slag Series forms: G1, Animated Swoop Series forms: '''G1, Animated Snaral Sludge Combiners In the G1 transformers verse there are eight combiner teams on both the Autobot and decepticon sides. Combiners are what they are, they are gensalt teams that are capable of uniting into a super giant robot. However, through that, the combined team must share the same mind path link to create one mind, and usually at times, the combined form is a bit messed up in the head or slow. In order for Bella to use the Gensult groups united form, Bella has to be the leader of the team, due to them being the centeral pillier that forms the united bot. Once united, not only does the gensalt team share the same mind, but so does Bella as well, and since with Bella its like the inside of a gundum suit or Power rangers zoid, the girl can create a sense of orginized thought to make it work, but teamwork is still a nessecity to operate the combined fom. Constructicons Constructicons (G1) Hook Scrapper Mixmaster Scavanger Long Haul Bonecrusher '''Devistator (G1) Animated verse Dirtboss Scrapper Mixmaster Stunticons Motermaster Breakdown Series forms: G1, Prime Dead End Dragstrip Wildrider Menosor Combaticons Onslaught Brawl Vortex Swindle Blast Off Bruticus Arialbots Silverbolt Slingshot Air Raid Fireflight Skydive Superion Protectobots Hotspot Blades Groove Streetwise First aid Defensor Technobots Afterburner Scattershot Lightspeed Strafe Nosecone Computron Predicons Razorclaw (leader) Divebomb Headstrong Rampage Tantrum Prediking Series forms: G1, Prime In his Prime form, all Five G1 merge together into one body and single true mind to form Prime Prediking. Terrorcons All obeying the Quientassants have been removed from the Terrorcons, as they now see Bella as an alpha, and their bodys now fused into Bella and there minds now feeling Bellas and the other hyna squad members wipped out the obediance programing the quint-slugs have implanted, they are however still feral and agressive, and basically they still keep there old attitudes. Hun-Gurrr (Leader) Rippersnapper Blot Sinnertwin Cutthrought Abominus The Seekers Sheba Creator: Shebakoby Crated by Shebakoby (Fellow writer and a artist) and given life by Bella in FFWorld, Sheba is a special unique transformer known as a guardian, a transformer who resembles a winged puma that can use magic. She is the guardian of Starscream (G1). Appearance (Organic mode) Shebas appearance is of a Mountan lion or Puma with tanish fur and purple feathery wings. She later gains a black coller with a gemstone symboling each of the ToS summon spirits which she holds a pact with. Human Form-Shebas Human appearance resembles Yunna in her Final Fantacy X-2 Outfit, only her hair matches the color of her fur and she walks barefooted, and posesses brown eyes. Hybrid mode: '''when Sheba is in her human form, She can also assume a hybrid form. In it, she gains her normal ears and her tail, as well as her feet and hands becoming paws, and her teeth becomes sharp and her eyes become slainted. '''Appearance (Transformer/Robot Mode) Her transformer/robot form resembles her Mountain lion form, only robotic, her Decepticon symbol is on her Right Shoulder blade. Her vehical form resembles a jet that Starscream and the other seekers can transform into. Powers/Abilitys Super strength Sheba possesses enough strength to push down a unified gensalt team with brute force alone. FFVIII Junction system Shebas main method of fighting, which is to utilize the Junction system to use and cast magic/spells. Guardian force summoning Shebas heavy arsonal, which is the power to summon a guardian force spirit, and using the Junction system, can allow others to use the Guardian force summonings, so long as they are compatable. *Quezacotl (Special attack: Thunder storm) *Shiva (Special Attack: Diamond Dust) *Ifrit (Special attack: Hell Fire) *Siren (Special attack: Silent Voice) *Brothers (Special Attack: Brotherly love) *Diablos (Special Attack: Dark Messenger) *Carbuncle (Special attack: Ruby Light) *Lethiathen (Special Attack: Tsunami) *Pandemona (Special Attack: Tornado Zone) *Cerberus (Special Attack: Counter Rockets) *Alexander (Special Attack: Holy Judgement) *Doomtrain (Special attack: Runaway Train) *Bahamut (Special Attack: Mega Flare) *Cactuar (Special Attack: 10000 Needles) *Tonberry (Special Attack: Chefs knife) *Eden (Special Attack: Eternal Breath) Starscrem Series forms: G1, Armada, Movieverse, Animated, Prime Second command of the decpeticons, and a ploter to overthrow Megatron and his twin Galvatron and become ruler of the Decepticons (he stopped when he awoken in the omytrix, but still kept witty barbing Megatron and Galvatron, enjoying to see there reactions, especialy Galvatron in his G1 form, due to his paranoia spasems) Powers/Abilitys (ShebaKobys works: The Prisoner of Destiny/The Big capture of 2008) From ShebaKobys works, Starscream is able to use magic from FinalFantacy VIII as well as Summon the varioious Guardian force from the game, as well as use magic from the game. Guardian force Junction summoning like Shiba, Starscream possesses the power to summon spirits of the Guardian force like she can, due to being connected and through the hidden/released magical powers he possesses inside of him. Teamwork Fusion Starscream and Sheba: '''meaning that both Sheba and S'tarscream can fuse' together to boost each others powers and strengths. (Appearance) While Starscreams appearane remains the same, he gains a pair of cat like ears and a tail, as he gains one red eye and one brown eye and below his normal jet wings are shebas feathery wings. Thundercracker '''Series forms: G1, Animated Skywarp Series forms: G1, Animated The Third in Starscreams Seeker team, however he is also the youngest and a prankster (his G1 Form) and the shyest (Animated form). Dirge Series forms: '''G1. Animated Ramjet Series forms: G1, Animated Thrust '''Series forms: G1, Armada, Animated Insecticons Shrapnel Kickback Bombshell Triple Changers Blizwing Series forms: G1, Animated Astrotrain Octane Soundwave Cassetes Soundwave Series forms: '''G1, Movieverse, Animated, Prime Soundwave, is a spymaster transformer that uses little cassete bots and 'pets' to help him with his spywork. He can turn into a tape holder or a satalite in space as his 'spying forms', but can assume a car form when on earth. Rumble Frenzy '''Series forms: G1, Movieverse (in his moveverse form, he is partnered to Baracaide) Lazerbeak Series forms: G1, Movieverse, Animated Buzzsaw Ravage Series forms: G1, Movieverse Ratbat Series forms: G1, Animated Blaster Cassetes Blaster Blaster, as the same with Soundwave, as a Cassete player transformer, is capable of having mini robots as his helpers, when actually, they are his children, due to his strange ability to be able to naturally split spark on his own. Eject Rewind Steeljaw Ramhorn Quotes Category:The Hyna Squad